<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Alone together by donutloverxo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285887">Alone together</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo'>donutloverxo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cum Play, Dom Steve, F/M, Porn With Plot, Sex with a stranger, Smut, lumberjack Steve, readers shitty bf cheated on her, she punched him</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 07:27:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26285887</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutloverxo/pseuds/donutloverxo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After the snap Steve moves to the middle of nowhere to escape his demons. Only to have you crashing into his life.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve Rogers/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>99</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Alone together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p></p><div class="">
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Thanks for the ride, Stace,” You chirped blowing a flying kiss to your only friend in the drivers seat as she smiled at you with an ‘<em>anytime</em>'.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You didn’t have much in common with her yet you both seemed to have bonded over the loss of your family and friends. All of whom were dusted in the snap.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Your car had broken down over a week ago and was now pretty much useless. At least that’s what the mechanic told you. You had asked Paul, your boyfriend, for a ride home but he always had more important matters to attend to.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You had only been living with him for a week and part of you already regretted it. You had never lived with a man or had a serious relationship. Now, you were in too deep, you had to give it a fair shot before you even thought of calling it quits.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Surely it wasn’t as bad as you imagined. <em>At least you’re not alone anymore.</em></p>
  </div>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You entered your house, you were about to removed your sneakers, running around the house with dirty shoes didn’t really sit well with you. You frowned as you saw the red stilettoes haphazardly thrown across the hallway.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Paul?” you called out as you followed the trail of shoes and clothes, a nervous pit forming in your belly. You looked to your right to see a woman - a very naked woman - going through your fridge. “Who the hell are you?!” you shrieked. Your hands flying to your mouth as you dropped your bag on the carpet.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh gosh,” She stood up as she looked you, wincing and then pinching the bridge of her nose, the fridge door covering her from the waist down, but her pert breasts and rosy nipples peaking through her red hair were clearly visible to you. “Not again,” she whined as she covered her breasts with her hands.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You ready for daddy to plow you, baby?” you vaguely heard the familiar voice ask as you turned around to see your boyfriend who was just as nude.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He quickly hid the hand cuffs he was dangling as he cleared his throat, “I thought you were working late tonight.” He said, so clearly unfazed and unashamed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You didn’t tell me you had a wife, you asshole!” the red head yelled throwing a banana at him which he effectively dodged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What? She’s not my wife.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Whatever,” she mumbled, stuttering apologises to you as she collected her clothes clutching them close to her chest as she scurried out.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You should’ve stopped her, should’ve said something, confronted her or yelled at her. But you were simply too shocked, you stood there frozen as you vaguely heard Paul going after her.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heard him sigh beside you as he breathed out your name. When you didn’t respond, your eyes focused on the leaking tap in your sink, he snapped his fingers next to your ear causing you to flinch.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m sorry,” he said flatly “but I really thought you’d be home late. I know I know, that’s not a good excuse,” he rolled his eyes “but really what else did you expect?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You scoffed, “What’s the supposed to mean?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You know exactly what that means! You’re like a fucking starfish in bed, so rigid and demanding. You don’t want the lights on, you don’t want to try anything new, you don’t even know how to suck a dick, really even an idiot can do that, there’s just no winning with you,” He ranted as tears streamed down your face, “yeah, so don’t cry and act like <em>you're</em> the victim. I did what I had to do.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just - this is unbelievable,” you said under your breath as you pinched your bicep to make sure you weren’t dreaming.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I should’ve known better than to get with a virgin. I thought I was getting a good girl but really at what cost?” he muttered more to himself than to you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know what came over you, you saw red, you could only think of how you were always faithful and did your best to be a good girlfriend - how you were only betrayed for it in the end. You huffed swinging your fist across his stupid face with all your strength.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stumbled backwards, gripping his nose. You shook your hand to relieve the burn you felt in your knuckles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You fucking bitch,” he snarled lunging towards you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You manage to dodge him as you made your way to the door running as fast as you could. You chose to run into the woods instead of the roads on hopes of throwing him off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kept running as far as you could, looking over your shoulder to make sure he wasn’t following you. You stopped once you felt you had ran far enough.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You heaved, taking in deep breaths to sooth your burning lungs.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Are you alright, ma'am?” you screamed startled by the unexpected voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh,” you gulped as you caught the stranger looking you up and down, as if he was examining you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He stood a few feet away from you but you could still make out his mesmerizing eyes, his dark golden hair swept back, his hand holding onto an axe. His forehead glistening with sweat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Looking at the chopped wood behind him, if you had to guess you’d say he was a lumberjack.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You cocked your head, trying to pin down who he reminded you of, you couldn’t recall, not with his face covered with the thick beard, which was a few shades darker than his hair.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He plunged his axe into the log he was chopping as he walked towards you, “Do you need help?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You walked backwards, no matter how <em>gorgeous</em> he was still a stranger and you were deep in the woods. You stumbled backwards falling flat on your behind as your palms laid flat on the ground.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>In two long steps he was in front of you, he simply hovered above you. “Are you okay?” he asked.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You sniffled as you smoothed your dress back down your thighs, “Oh my god, I think this might be the most humiliating moment of my life, and I really just want to die right now,” you sobbed as you flung the wet mud off of your plans.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re alright don’t worry,” he smiled at you as he crouched in front of you, his long fingers grazing your ankle “looks like you sprained it.” he mused.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How would you know?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I just do.” He looked back up at you, “Were you running from someone?” He looked around to see if anyone was following you, “You’re safe here. I’m Steve.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You told him your name as you tried to stand up on your feet, holding onto his brawny arms for support. You felt a jolt of pain in your right ankle as soon as you put pressure on it. You hissed, laying your forehead against his chest, breathing his pine-y and musky scent in.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You felt the warmth of his large hand as he rubbed your back to calm you “Do you want to go to the hospital? My place is nearby if you’d – uh – like to – “ he trailed off as you shook your head no.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do I know you?” you looked up at him so you could properly see his face.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“It’s - well you may. How did you hurt your hand?” he asked running touching your bruised knuckles.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Um... well, how does one say she punched her lying no good boyfriend without seeming like a crazy person?” you asked, genuinely curious.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His smile turned into a frown as he cleared his throat “Seems like it was in self defense.” He assumed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Nope. I started it,” you shook your head as your own brash actions “caught him cheating on me – with someone prettier than me.” You whispered, almost ashamed even if you knew you had no reason to be.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now why would you say that?” he wanted to know.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Huh?” you cocked your head in confusion.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Do you think he will hurt you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I honestly don’t know. I saw a different side of him. Suffice to say it’s over between us.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He hummed at that. You squealed as he sweeped you off your feet, holding you in his hands as if you were a bride.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You kept babbling nonsense, completely flustered as your cheeks heated up, “I could uh walk I think...?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Don’t be silly you can barely stand.” He started walking with you in his arms as you curled your hands around his neck and help on tightly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Oh ok... just don’t drop me.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You can trust me, doll.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Your jaw dropped at the sweet nickname he coined for you. You had never been called anything but your first name. You remembered of how your mother used to call you ‘darling' or ‘honey'.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He walked for a while and set you in the passenger seat of his truck, securing the belt around you.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You stay put. I need to go get my tools. We can go to my place till you figure out what you want to do.” You nodded in response.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You tinkered with the radio till he got back. <em>Should</em> you really go to a strangers home? Even if he seemed like a nice enough person, you couldn’t help but be mistrustful of men.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>You didn’t know what it was about him but you felt as if you could maybe put your faith in him.</p>
  <p>***</p>
  <p> </p>
  <p></p>
  <div class="">
    <p>Steve had been fighting for so long, he no longer knew what it meant to be normal. There was a time when he longed for a wife and a family. The picture perfect white picket fence life; even though he knew he’d never be able to experience those things.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>With the serum came fame and fortune. An opportunity to serve his country and do what was right. Everything else had taken a backseat since then.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>For a while it was enough. He convinced himself that he’d never have that kind of peace and that was okay.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>The serum also brought power and responsibilities, which didn’t gave him the liberty or freedom to dream of being anything other than an Avenger.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Somehow Steve Rogers completely morphed into Captain America.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>That was, until he was branded a criminal and a terrorist for simply doing what was right. And then half the world was snapped out of existence.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>And now there was no need for the Avengers or Captain America. He found it difficult to simply stand by and not do anything or have any kind of impact, to fail over and over again. So he took the cowards way out.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Moved to a small town in Vermont to be someone else. To forget about all the burdens he carried everyday and all the decisions he made which he still had to live with.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He didn’t particularly regret it. He missed his family everyday but he doubted that pain would ever truly go away. It will always be a part of him.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He kept himself busy to take his mind off of the such dark thoughts and painful memories. By chopping wood and making furniture. It was a unique outlet for his artistic instincts. He had even started to sell them for a small price, not really needing the money. He had plenty of it from his time as an Avenger and a soldier.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He had always been a city guy. He never knew he’d like living in the country so much. But Vermont in fall was something else. Being closer to nature and away from the concrete jungle filled him with an happy thoughts. Now he thought of sweet memories and amazing lives lived when thinking of his friends.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He had been in the woods that day chopping some hardwood for his next batch of coffee tables when he heard you before he saw you. You looked so scared and vulnerable.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He tried to help but only spooked you further and caused you to sprain your ankle.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It was only fair that he’d take care of you. He carried you into his house and gently placed you on his couch. Putting a throw pillow on the coffee table and propping your ankle on it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Where are you going?” you asked as he made his way into the kitchen returning with a bag of frozen peas and an ice pack. “For your knuckles,” he said handing you the ice pack as he knelt before you and tended to your bruised ankle with the peas.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Thank you for helping me.” Your breath hitched as his nimble fingers touched your leg. Massaging your calf.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Don’t mention it.” he looked up at you and said your name. Loving the way it rolled off of his tongue.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t remember the last time someone was this kind to me,” you whispered lowly so he wouldn’t hear.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m sorry, sweetheart,” he hated the defeated look on your face. He would give anything in the world to take that away from you but all he had was his words. “This world isn’t what it used to be. We have to be kind to each other.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You hummed, “Did you lose someone too?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yeah. I think I lost everyone. Even the ones who weren’t snapped.” he got off the floor and joined you on the couch.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That sounds tough. I lost my parents too. Maybe that’s why... I just latched onto the first person I could call family and well he wasn’t worthy.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“No, he wasn’t,” Steve agreed wholeheartedly. Cheating was a generally a shitty thing to do but only the worlds biggest idiot would cheat on someone like you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>His hand moved of it's own accord as he caressed your knee in an attempt to sooth you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>Who the hell was he kidding? He knew damn well that it was more for him than you. He hadn’t been with a woman in years. Having one so beautiful and soft and inviting wasn’t helping.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He almost slipped his hand up your thigh just so he could push your skirt up to see more of your stretch marks but then immediately stopped himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m sorry,” he muttered as he put some distance between the two for you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“It’s okay - ”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“No. No it’s not. You must think I’m some kind of creep.” He shook his head before pulling on his long locks and cursing himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I don’t,” you said putting your hand over his “I uh – want to but - ”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“What?” he asked as he looked back at your face.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I’m not very good at it... I think. That’s why Paul, my uh boyfriend or ex-boyfriend cheated on me. Honestly? I get it.” You shrugged as you felt apathetic towards the whole situation. “I know I’m not so good. I’m so new to it all - ”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“That is still no excuse to cheat,” he said firmly, interrupting you. “Besides I wouldn’t do that. I can’t treat a lady like that,” he blushed fifty shades of pink as he rubbed the back of his neck “I can’t take advantage of you like that.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You snorted and then covered your mouth, embarrassed of such an <em>unladylike</em> sound. But it was all so ridiculous and funny. Such a rugged manly man so... sensitive?</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Wouldn’t I be the one taking advantage of you?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He shook his head. “You’ll have to forgive me. I’m a bit old school.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Steve,” you purred putting your hand on his upper thigh, you stared at his plump pink lips and without a second thought crashed yours against them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>They felt so warm and sweet, he didn’t grant you access for a second before finally giving in and cradling your neck to return your kiss. Just as, if not more, ferociously and passionately.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He snaked a hand up your thigh as he grabbed at the curve of your hip growing more and more impatient by the minute.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He pulled apart as his chest heaved. His cock stirred at the sight of your kiss swollen lips. He tried to stop you as you knelt before him. “What are you doing? Your ankle,” he reminded you and tried to pull you up but you refused to budge.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I may not know what I’m doing - ” you said undoing his pants and swatting his hands away when he tried to stop you “but you look like you do. You can help me, Steve. Um - guide me, if that’s okay.” you bit your lip as you palmed his half erect buldge through his briefs.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Shit.” He never cursed. He was always so wary of himself. So good and pure, America’s golden boy. Since he was going to hell anyway he might as well indulge himself.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He lifted his hips to slide out of his pants and briefs. Your hands greedily grabbed at his cock but he stopped you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I need to see you, doll. <em>Now</em>.” he ordered as he helped you out of your dress.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>His eyes staring at you intently as you slid your bra past your shoulders. His jaw dropped at the sight of your supple breasts. He swallowed as he fondled you, squeezing and pulling at your hardened buds to his liking, revelling in the moans and mewls he pulled from you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He could’ve spent all day worshipping your breasts but his cock was aching, yearning to be inside you. The way you were drooling as you stared at it was driving him crazy.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He sat back against the couch as he slapped his mushroom tip on your cheek before he smeared his precum on your lips. He groaned as you licked it all up, as if you couldn’t waste a single drop of it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You want me to teach you?” he asked as you nodded, staring at him with your innocent does eyes, waiting for him to ruin you “Then do exactly as I say” he pushed your head down on his cock, your lips pressing onto his tip, bunching your hair in his palms and holding onto it tightly.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He smirked when he felt your lips tremble. “There’s no need to be scared.” he promised you and he intended to keep it at all costs. “Open up.” like clockwork you opened your mouth and welcomed the thick, hot and heavy weight of him. “Mind your teeth.” he groaned as he pushed until he touched the back of your throat.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He held it there for a minute so he could savor the warm feeling of your mouth. His cock pulsating against your tongue. At this rate he really wouldn’t be able to last longer.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You whined as he pulled out of your mouth. “Hold on, doll.” He grunted as he held onto your head, bobbing it up and down on his length as he pleased.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You hummed everytime his cock hit your throat, trying your best to relax your gag relax. You felt a wetness pool at your core. <em>Why would sucking someone’s dick make you wet?</em></p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>On instinct alone you cupped his sac in your palm, rolling and gently caressing his balls. You dared to sneak a peek at him to gauge his reaction, to see that his head was thrown back, his hair sticking to his forehead.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Keep doing that.” he moaned as he weakly thrusted his hips in your mouth.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You smiled triumphantly, swallowing around him. Which caused his thrusts to stutter as a string of curses and praise fell from his lips. You felt so powerful.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You managed to reduced this hunk of a man to nothing.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You bobbed your head as fast as you could, pumping what you couldn’t fit in with both your hands.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Where do you want it?” he asked as he felt himself almost on the edge. He reluctantly pulled out of your mouth and waited impatiently for your answer as you coughed and heaved.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“In my,” you swallowed down your saliva “in my mouth,” you whispered as you lowered your eyes.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Hey, eyes up here,” he cupped your face as you looked back up at him. “that's nothing to be ashamed of, doll. Just keep looking at me and open your mouth.” You nodded as he jerked himself over your mouth, landing spurts of his cum in your mouth and on your chin.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good girl,” he praised you as you swallowed it, pushing the rest of it in your mouth with his thumb. He groaned as you sucked it dry.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You yelped as he carried you up the stairs to his bedroom. Gently laying you across his bed. He cradled your ankle “How is it?”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Good,” you replied breathlessly as he rolled your panties down your legs and brought them up to his nose. “Wh - what are you doing?” you stared in horror and a strange tingle of excitement as he loudly sniffed them.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You smell wonderful.” He tossed the panties aside as he made himself at home between your legs. “You get this wet just by sucking my cock?” he mocked smirking, spreading your thighs wide enough for his broad shoulders.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“No no...” you muttered as you tried to close your legs, to no avail. “No one’s ever done that. I don’t know.” You gulped.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He shushed you as he admired your drenched pussy. “There’s a first time for everything, doll.” he would be proud to be the first one to do so. He grazed your lips with his fingers “Come on, baby. I’ll make you feel so good. You deserve it.”</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You braced yourself and stopped resisting. He didn’t waste any time lapping you up. His rough beard burning deliciously against your inner thighs. You gasped at the foreign sensations. Deciding immediately that it was the best you had ever felt in your entire life.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You arched your back, screaming at the top of your lungs as he wrapped his mouth around your clit and suckled. Pumping two of his fingers in and out of your needy hole.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“You’re so tiny, doll. I have to get you ready.” He said around your clit.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>It didn’t take long for you to fall apart. It felt as if heaven and hell had clashed together. So bad and torturous and sweet that you couldn’t get enough of it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Is that what an orgasm feels like?” you asked dazed, coming down from your high.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He chuckled as he lined himself up to your entrance. Hovering above you he kissed you, you tasted just like him as he was sure he’d give you a taste of your own sweet juices.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He slowly pushed into you, snaking a hand around your waist to lift your hips up. He slowly fucked into you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He couldn’t stop kissing you but he pulled away as your need to breath became apparent. He peppered kisses across your jaw and neck, on the valley between your breasts. <em>Finally</em> pulling a nipple into his mouth and moaning at the taste. He sucked it thoroughly before releasing with a ‘pop’.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He knelt before you as he fastened his pace. Crashing his hips into yours as he watched, hypnotised by your bouncing titts and fucked out expression.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>"You can give me one more." he demanded as he rolled your clit between his fingers, ruthlessly thrusting into you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“I can’t,” you sobbed shaking your head.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Yes, you can.” he stated as he continued plunging deep into you “I’m not stopping till you do.” his hips stuttered as he felt you clenching around him chanting <em>stevestevesteve</em>.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He coated your walls with his warm cum, thursting into you till he had nothing left.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He fell on top of you, but made sure not to hurt you. “How was that? Huh?” he whispered in your ear before he playfully bit it.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>You giggled as his fuzzy beard tickled you “It was so good. I have no words.” you ran your fingers through his silky long locks. Whining as he pulled out of you.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Huh?” you propped yourself up on your elbows as he resumed his position between your legs.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>He smirked he looked at his spend spill out of your swollen pussy. “That won’t do.” He pushed it back in your channel with his fingers as you whimpered. “You sensitive, sweetheart?” he cooed as you nodded.</p>
  </div>
  <div class="">
    <p>“Well, we’re not done yet.” he said as he lapped you up again. He could be a gentleman some other day, right now he just wanted to eat you out like a man starved.</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>on tumblr as @donutloverxo</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>